


And Try As I Might I Cannot Love You Less

by loveappeal



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise you won't break my heart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Try As I Might I Cannot Love You Less

"Promise you won’t break my heart?" Soojung had whispered over a shared milkshake - one straw, not two, with crunched candy cane sprinkled over it’s thick whipped cream topping. Jinri had always mentioned her dislike for peppermint (she was more of a “spearmint" kind of girl), but she’d made an exception for “her girl".

Jinri had smiled the brightest of smiles. “Don’t be silly, you…," she’d trailed off, bringing Soojung’s peppermint up toward her lips, tailing soft kisses from one finger to the next. "… are my morning, afternoon, night, better than that one lame song I had stuck in my head last week and… a million times more delicious than this milkshake, which is saying a lot -because it’s pretty great."

Soojung had cringed. “You’re… disgustingly cheesy."

“Well, it’s because I love you, duh."

Those three words had been enough to brighten up her world, to send her stomach into a spin cycle, to knock the wind completely out of her.

But…, "were they ever really enough?" Soojung found herself whispering, fingers wrapped tightly around Jinri’s wrist as she stepped onto the platform leading to the train that would take her out of the city, out of her life. Jinri froze under her touch, eyes glazing over with emotion she’d promised herself she wouldn’t become weak to as she pulled back from the other girl, cold and rigid.

"I don’t know, you tell me," she murmured as she the train stopped in front of her, turning her back toward Soojung as her sniffles slowly (but surely) turned into muffled sobs. She bit down onto her bottom lip as she stepped through the opening door, doing all she could to keep herself from looking back again as the door shut on all that happiness, all those memories.

She did love her - but love didn’t pay the bills, love didn’t kick start your career, love didn’t do anything for you that you couldn’t do for yourself already. (At least, this is what Jinri tried to convince herself as the train pulled out of the station - hand gripping the pole in front of her to keep everything from falling anymore apart. She could do this, she could be strong…, maybe.)


End file.
